


An Everyday Romance

by writingonpostcards



Series: 10k Posts Giveaway [17piesinseptember] [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 4+1, Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Written for my10k posts giveaway on TumblrPrompt: A look into Zimbits domestic lives after the Stanley Cup kiss/after Bitty graduates. Maybe some bad habits Jack has that Bitty is like “oh gosh” but still loves him anyway. Them going on public dates that may end up bad but still leave them smiling. Honestly just fluffy domestic zimbits that maaaay end in a marriage proposal. I’m big in the 5 + 1 fics if at all possible!





	An Everyday Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dariantaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariantaylor/gifts).

> 1000 words, I discovered, is not enough for a 5 + 1, so here is a 4 + 1 instead!

* * *

Bitty grabs Jack’s wrist and pulls his hand away from his mouth.

“Hmm?” Jack hums, looking up from his book.

“You were biting your nails again.”

“Sorry.”

Jack goes back to reading. Bitty opens a new tab in his browser. He’s sure he’s heard of nailpolish that’s meant to taste horrible. Maybe he can get some for Jack.

Two minutes later, Jack’s fingers are back at his mouth.

Bitty grabs his wrist. “I will sit on your hands.”

“I swear I don’t realise it. I’m not doing it to bug you.”

“I know.” Bitty kisses Jack’s hand. “I suppose I’ll get used to it. It’s just one of those little new things I’m learning about you since we started living together.”

Jack closes his book, looking worried. “Are the others annoying too?”

“Oh no.” Bitty leans over to kiss him on the cheek. “It’s all been very positive.”

Jack smiles. “Good. It’s been very positive on my end too.”

* * *

“How is sleep-talking?” Tater asks as he and Bitty wash dishes together in Marty’s kitchen after dinner.

“Sleep-talking?” 

“Yes, whenever room with Jack on roadies, he always talk in sleep.”

“Huh.” Bitty passes a dish to Tater. “I haven’t heard it yet.”

“Is very funny. You should try have conversation with him. Ask silly questions. He never remember in the morning.”

Bitty should not have trusted that look in Tater’s eyes and he should not have asked Jack about marriage when he was testing Tater’s theory.

“Shit. You’re actually awake!” Bitty rolls onto his front and shoves his face in the gap between their pillows.

Jack’s hand lands on his back. “I was talking with you.”

Bitty lifts his head, knowing his cheeks are bright red and thankful the lights are off. “But Tater said you talk in your sleep. He told me I should ask you questions. That it’d be funny.”

Jack’s not making a sound but Bitty can feel the bed shaking. Jack rolls them over and traps Bitty beneath him, grinning down at him. “I found it funny.”

Bitty groans. “I can’t believe I fell for it.”

“You knew he’s the biggest prankster on the team.”

“Argh. He sounded so legit though. Please don’t tell him.”

“Okay.” Jack presses a kiss to Bitty’s lips then rolls off him, keeping one arm draped across his torso. A few minutes later, he whispers, “Ask me again when we’re properly awake.”

* * *

“I’m really sorry about the bird,” Jack apologises again when they’re back home.

“It’s fine,” Bitty assures him. Again.

“And that dog.” Jack follows Bitty into the kitchen and helps unpack the picnic basket.

“It wasn’t your dog.” 

“I know.” Jack stands behind Bitty and drapes his arms over his front, resting his chin on Bitty’s shoulder. “But this was meant to be a big romantic picnic.”

“I don’t need a big  _ grand gestures _ romance, Jack. I have you.”

Jack spins Bitty round and kisses him rather vigorously.

“See!” Jack pulls back, hands on Bitty’s waist. “That was romantic, right there. Why can’t I be as smooth as you.”

“Sweetpea, I don’t need that kind of romance from you.” Bitty rubs his palms up Jack’s chest and links his hands together on Jack’s nape.

“You deserve it though.”

Bitty smiles at his boyfriend who doesn’t think he’s romantic then says something like that.

“I will let you in on a secret,” Bitty says softly. “I think you’re incredibly romantic, but your style of romance is like an everyday romance.”

Jack tilts his head.

“It’s romantic when you send pictures from your walks because you were thinking of me, and when you say ‘I was talking with so-and-so about you’, and when you tell me you love me at the most random times, sometimes in the middle of conversations. When you compliment my cooking even though it’s the hundredth time I’ve made the dish, that's romantic. See?”

“Oh. I sound pretty romantic, actually.”

“My  _ humble _ , everyday romantic.” Bitty teases, pulling Jack down for a kiss. 

* * *

Ransom and Holster distract Bitty while Shitty shoves a party hat on his head and the next thing he knows, he’s being lifted by familiar arms and carried out of the kitchen.

“Jack, you put me down!” Bitty tries to worm his way out of his boyfriend’s grip but his biceps are too strong.

Around him, his friends laugh. Lardo snaps a polaroid of him draped over Jack’s shoulder. Bitty’s going to get a copy to go on their photo wall.

Jack sits on their couch with Bitty in his lap while his friends sing Happy Birthday and Ransom and Holster carry in an absolute monstrosity of a cake lit up with a ‘25’ shaped candle.

“Who chose this design?!” Bitty shrieks as the cake is deposited on the coffee table and he sees that the top has a picture of him from his first figure skating competition.

“I called your parents.” Jack sounds gleeful. “They were very happy to send me  _ several  _ options.”

“Oh no. No, no, no.” Bitty spins to look in horror at Jack. “Tell me they didn’t send the one with flames up the side.”

“I’m saving it for your 30th,” Jack whispers in Bitty’s ear.

Bitty’s jaw drops. Lardo gets a picture of that too.

* * *

Bitty props himself up on an elbow. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Jack grunts.

“Are you really awake? Or are you sleep-talking?”

Jack huffs out a quiet laugh. “You know I don’t sleep talk. I’m awake.”

“Good. I have a question.”

Jack rolls onto his side toward Bitty and opens his eyes. His gaze goes immediately to the small box Bitty has positioned on the sheets between them. 

“Bits,” Jack breathes out, eyes lifting back to Bitty.

“Jack Laurent Zimermann, my everyday romantic,” Bitty whispers, savouring each syllable as it leaves his mouth. “Will you marry me?”

Jack pushes himself up to bring his face level to Bitty’s. He brushes a thumb along Bitty’s jaw. Bitty can see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

“Yes.”

Bitty’s throat clogs up in the good way as he leans over to kiss his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to the series so you don't miss any! They'll also be posted to [tumblr](https://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort.](https://www.pillowfort.social/writingonpostcards)
> 
> Thanks Silvia [notenoughgatorade](http://notenoughgatorade.tumblr.com/) for the beta read.
> 
> Me when I get a comment = (*^.^*)


End file.
